Safe driving and prevention of a traffic accident are most important in driving a vehicle and to this end, various auxiliary devices that perform a posture control of a vehicle, a functional control of vehicular constituent devices, and the like and safety devices such as a safety belt, an airbag, and the like are mounted on the vehicle.
In recent years, a black box has been installed in the vehicle and data transmitted from various sensors of the vehicle have been stored in the black box, and as a result, an accident cause of the vehicle could have been investigated by withdrawing the black box installed in the vehicle when an accident of the vehicle occurs.
Meanwhile, a lane departure warning system is a system that protects a driver from drowsy driving, careless driving, and an unexpected lane departure accident and assists a driver to perform safe driving and a dedicated camera is mounted on a front glass of the vehicle behind a room mirror to continuously monitor a situation of a road with a camera and automatically make a warning sound when the lane departure is predicted.
In recent years, when it is verified whether the vehicle departs from the lane through an image in the lane departure warning system, a research for increasing a processing speed has been in progress.